The Serpent
Warning : There are some parts of this article that contain some content that may be too mature for some audiences on Fanonia Spongebobia. Viewer discretion is advised. The Serpent, is the fifth episode of Season Two, of Spongepocalypse. It aired on 11/20/17. Synopsis Patrick & Mermaidman go on a supply run after food and water resources begin to get low. Sandy & Squidward discover a huge cluster of zombies headed straight for camp. Plot The episode opens up with Mermaidman waking up in the middle of the night. Suddenly, the screen cuts to black and numerous gunshots are heard as well as the sound of Patrick screaming. We jump to camp just after SpongeBob leaves to go on Mr.Krabs’ mission from the previous episode. Squidward finishes bashing a kelp creature to death for food. “Hello dinner.” He remarks. Sandy, Larry & Mrs.Puff use tons of old hard junk they found to build a defensive to fortify camp. Pearl is on watch duty and Tyler bonds with Monroe, cheering him up a little bit, but not curing him. More days continue to pass in the apocalypse. Mrs.Puff writes down thirty one tally marks to signify that 31 days have passed since the start. Sandy practices her archery skills while Larry rations food around camp. Pearl & Tyler bring back some sea chicken with the help of Squidward. Monroe stares at his gun, still suffering from depression. Patrick finishes a can of peas. “Hey Patrick?” Asks, Mermaidman. “Yes?” He says. “We have a problem.” Mermaidman claims. Sandy finishes her archery. Squidward approaches. “You able bodied right now?” He asks. “Why’d you ask that?” Questions, Sandy. “Just answer the f*cking question, are you?!” Asks, an ill-tempered Squidward. “Yes, chill out.” “Then, you need to make sure you’re gun is loaded, we have an issue.” Claims, Squidward. Monroe taps his fingers on a table and looks concerned. “Now people, Spongebob is still away on his trip and we have no idea where Krabs is right now, so we need to figure out how to divert the herd of walkers coming right for us.” Says, Sandy. “Can we take the uglies on?” Asks, Larry. “There’s at least 200 of them you stupid s*it.” Says, Squidward. “Just saying.” Responds Larry with shame. Patrick rises. “I got it. Let’s push them somewhere else!” Larry smiles. “Alright.” He claims. Squidward simulates shooting himself in the head. “What do you mean by that Patty?” Asks, Sandy. “We take a bunch of cars and lead those damned away from us, with noise and precision.” “How do you propose we can do this?” Adds in Mrs.Puff. Mermaidman then rises. “There’s a car dealership just about 2 to 3 miles away. Let's take some of those explosives Squidward & Larry scavenged from the National Guard Station and divert them away with explosions and the engines of cars.” Mermaidman then adds, “I can do this.” Sandy has her doubts. “You’re still recovering from that gunshot wound.” She says. “I got hit in the leg by a 50 caliber during World War 2, I can handle this.” Says, Mermaidman. “But.” “I CAN HANDLE THIS!!!” Screams, Mermaidman with anger as he bangs his fists angrily on the table. Everybody remains silent. The scene cuts to Mermaidman wheeling to a truck for the mission. Patrick & Sandy converse. “I’m going with him, he needs help anyways.” Says, Patrick. “Keep him safe and good luck.” Adds on, Sandy. They hug. Patrick heads to the driver's seat while Mrs.Puff & Pearl help Mermaidman into the passenger seat. “He is one tough son of a b*tch.” Says, Squidward to Larry & Monroe of Mermaidman. Patrick & Mermaidman drive off. Tyler moves the dumpster they are using as a door opening and closing it so they can get out. Pearl gets out her old iPhone and as expected, dead. “Miss those days?” Asks, Mrs.Puff. “Would much rather text my friends instead of constantly hoping that no flesh eating ghoul tears my face off while I’m sleeping at night.” “That is a good assessment.” Claims, Mrs.Puff. Pearl asks where her Dad went to. “We don’t know, just like with my husband after our marriage in 81.” Larry approaches Monroe. “Still sad over your mother kid?” Asks, Larry. “Why did it have to be her?” Claims, Monroe. “Why couldn’t it have been Squidward to be eaten by those zombies instead? He’s a rude a*shat!” Squidward overhears while slicing and dicing his kelp creature. “Watch your mouth you little STD.” Threatens, Squidward. Monroe storms off. Patrick & Mermaidman arrive at the car dealership. Patrick gets out of the car, and helps Mermaidman get into his wheelchair. Patrick eyes a bunch of cars and gets some ideas. Mermaidman looks through his binoculars and finally spots the herd coming down the road. Mermaidman counts down from three with his fingers. “3..2..1…. Now!” Says, Mermaidman. Patrick takes a stick of dynamite and places it under a box. He lights it with a match and skedaddles as fast as possible across the parking lot with Mermaidman. The dynamite explodes sending two walkers nearby up the water & then down onto a destroyed car aflame where they also catch fire. The herd hears and begins changing course from directly to camp towards the destroyed cars now on fire, including the one Patrick used to get here. Sandy observes the aftermath of the explosion through her binoculars. “Its started.” Says, Mrs.Puff. “Okay, Larry, get the flares ready, and put down that milkshake.” Larry throws the milkshake down into the quarry.” “Yes ma’am!” He loudly says. Tyler snickers. “Way to attract walkers dumba*s.” Says, Squidward. Larry fires a flare upwards. Patrick & Mermaidman have safely made it to cover. Some walkers surround them but Patrick begins dispatching them with his numb chucks. Mermaidman shoots down some zombies with his shotgun while wheeling backwards in his wheelchair. “This is fun!” Patrick enthusiastically says. “No, no it isn’t.” Retorts, Mermaidman. Patrick giggles and then dropkicks a zombie that was slowly shambling up on him. More of the herd continues walking away from camp after hearing Larry's flare. Patrick & Mermaidman continue taking down some walkers. After Mermaidman shoots another zombie in the face, he hears some noise and turns to see another mini herd of walkers coming out the B building of the dealership. “S*it!” Yells, Patrick. Mermaidman begins wheeling forwards. “Follow me!” He yells. Sandy observes the herd starting to backtrack off the road. “We need another flare Larry.” She says. “On it!” He says. “NO, DON’T!” Yells, Squidward. Larry fires another flare up. It hits a fire extinguisher attached on top of a roof and the camp begins to get smoked out. Patrick & Mermaidman retreat beside the A building while the zombies follow in pursuit. Mermaidman suddenly wheels over a crawler zombie. The monster gets stuck in between the wheels sending Mermaidman off making him scrape his knees on the pavement. He groans in pain. Patrick helps him up. “We must continue on foot!” He says. “YOU DUMB SACK OF S*IT!” Yells, a very angry Squidward to Larry for accidentally smoking out camp. “Sorry!” He says. Squidward walks up and angrily confiscates the remaining flares from him. “He was just trying to help.” Says, Monroe. “Be quiet you little twerp!” Squidward says with frustration. Monroe glares at him. Sandy wants to send a dispatch to help divert the herd off the road but due to the close proximity, they are already on a direct collision course with camp. “Oh barnacles.” Says, Pearl, not ready for this challenge at all. Patrick continues to help Mermaidman since he is still limping. “I can do it on my own!” He says. “No you cannot, you need help!” Yells, Patrick. “Just forget about me, save yourself!” Yells, Mermaidman as the walkers continue to surround the two. “No! I am not leaving you!” Yells, Patrick. The other half of the herd arrives outside the barriers. The barriers stand no match. The zombies begin flooding in like Black Friday Shoppers. Sandy, Mrs.Puff, Pearl & Tyler grab guns and immediately open fire on the dead. Squidward does his own thing killing some zombies his way. Larry & Monroe join in too. Patrick & Mermaidman are surrounded by hundreds of zombies. Mermaidman closes his eyes. We flashback to the Krusty Krab Safe Zone days. Barnacleboy approaches Mermaidman, who is working a crossword puzzle and asks his advice on how to survive. “What do you concur?” Mermaidman asks. “Just in case if I were ever surrounded by those monsters that now live among us. How can I escape?” Barnacleboy asks. Mermaidman sets down his puzzle. “Well son, I advise you do not panic in the moment and hang on to as much hope as possible, look The Serpent right in the eyes, and harbor no fear.” Barnacleboy smiles and hugs Mermaidman. “Thanks.” He says, with a gentle smile. Mermaidman smiles back. “You welcome.” He says. He blinks and we return to the present where Mermaidman reopens his eyes and drops his gun. Mermaidman begins limping forward to the zombies. “Mermaidman! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Yells, Patrick, while he continues to shoot down some walkers. Mermaidman limps right into the herd. “OVER HERE YOU UNDEAD A*SHOLES!” Yells, a crazed Mermaidman. Patrick shoots down three zombies. “COME BACK!” He yells to Mermaidman. “Just go! I’ll hold them off!” Yells, Mermaidman, who impales a zombie right through its eye socket with his cane. Patrick pushes a zombie into one of the still burning cars. “D*MN IT, MERMAIDMAN! GET BACK HERE NOW!” He yells. Mermaidman grabs a battleaxe from a medieval looking walker. “This is my excalibur, you a*shole!” He yells to the walker as he slices it's face into two halves. The other walkers headed for Patrick turn and approach Mermaidman. Patrick tries to shoot the zombies but runs out of ammo. He sees the zombies covering the area and can not get a clear visual on Mermaidman anymore. More walkers approach and try but fail to bite Patrick. He is finally forced to retreat. After killing a couple more zombies along the way, Patrick finally makes it to a safe distance and breaks down crying, deeming Mermaidman dead. At camp, the walkers continue to be shot down. Mrs.Puff & Pearl double team several walkers while Tyler covers for Monroe and gets some epic headshots. Sandy destroys several zombies in a brutal rage. More continue coming along. “F**k!” Yells, Squidward. Suddenly an explosion, followed by another happen, sends about ⅖ of the herd down tumbling into the quarry. Larry has done this and continues to shoot down zombies. Squidward looks at him until getting back to the matter at hand. Squidward backs up a bit while some walkers shamble for him. He gets out a 50 caliber and loads rounds of bullets into ten walkers sending them flying into the quarry while guts & limbs fly everywhere. Monroe grabs a fat zombie and screams angrily as he crushes its head in with a block of concrete. The remaining walkers are easily taken out with shots to the head by Mrs.Puff, Pearl & Tyler while another is picked up and thrown into the quarry by Sandy. Squidward finishes off the final set of walkers with an automatic rifle. All of the monsters are finally dead. The group catches their breath while several taken down corpses lay strewn about. Patrick walks along, takes down a couple of more zombies and eventually finds another car. He looks back towards the dealership to see more zombies roaming about. Patrick sniffles, gets in, and starts the ignition. Mrs.Puff goes to clean up and help any others as well. Monroe takes a seat on a bench but then notices Squidward angrily approach Larry. “WHAT WAS WITH THOSE EXPLOSIONS?!” Yells, Squidward. “I was fighting the herd!” Larry retorts back. “YOU COULD’VE KILLED SOMEBODY! DON’T YOU KNOW WHAT GRENADES ARE?!” Larry begins to cry due to being very sensitive. “I’m sorry!” He says. “Leave him alone!” Sandy yells to Squidward. “This son of a b*tch almost got us killed!” Squidward pushes Larry. “SQUIDWARD!” Yells, Sandy. Squidward bullies Larry again. Suddenly Monroe runs up and kicks Squidward up the groin. Squidward reels in pain & cries out swears. “You okay?” Monroe asks Larry. “Yes.” Larry says, shocked. “Thank you.” Monroe says of Larry inspiring them to take down those walkers. He walks away. Squidward begins groaning from his anal pain. Sandy looks with her binoculars down to the quarry. Those zombies are not returning. Larry walks to find Monroe holstering his gun into his back pocket. “You good now?” Larry asks. “Yeah…….. I’ll try.” Responds, Monroe. We flashback to Mermaidman waking up in the middle of the night, he writes a note and titles it, “A SUICIDE DEPARTURE, YES OR NO?” Patrick drives back towards camp. He thinks about Mermaidman's decision to ram into the walkers. He screams with agony and lowers his head on the steering wheel catching up after doing it at the beginning of the episode. Characters Patrick Star Mermaidman Sandy Cheeks Squidward Tentacles Larry The Lobster Monroe Rechid Mrs.Puff Pearl Krabs Tyler Barnacleboy (flashback only) Deaths Kelp Creature Mermaidman (presumably) Trivia Last appearance of Mermaidman, whether dead or not. “The Serpent” references two things. Mermaidman's wise statement to Barnacleboy in between Season 1's events. The title also references Squidward's despicable attitude. This episode takes place between Days 26 and 31. This is the first episode this season to neither feature SpongeBob nor Mr.Krabs which is ironic considering they were the only ones to appear in the preceding episode. Monroe may be wise beyond his years. He is an 8 year old child with the mindset of a 25 year old. This episode demonstrates that even the comic reliefs (Patrick & Larry) are not exempt from serious moments and/or devastation. As of this episode, the remaining characters from Season 1 are now SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr.Krabs, Sandy, Mrs.Puff, Pearl, Monroe & Larry. Category:SquidwardTentacles35